A faithful Night
by Chris Ketchum
Summary: Kari is feeling a bit down after their children left on their journey and Ash wants to cheer her up.


Hello everyone. Chris Ketchum here! (A.K.A garyisstupid). I just wanna say that I am sorry it took me too long to get another story uploaded.

And Infinity Ash (Magmortar) I am truly sorry for being stingy. To show how sorry I am, here is a new one-shot.

A beautiful burnette woman with a pink long-sleeve shirt with khaki pants was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. She had a few tears coming out of her eyes while she looked at a picture. It had a raven haired man in it with a white cat with tiger gauntlets and two small children. They were smiling and posing.

"Karu...Auron...be safe on your journey.", she sadly said. "Kari. Are you okay?", a masculine voice said. The woman named Kari turned around to see the man with the raven hair. His name was Ash Ketchum.

"Oh honey...I'm fine.", she sadly lied. Ash looked at her face and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kari...it's about the kids isn't it?", he said. She nodded sadly and hugged him. "Kari it's okay. I know it was hard to see them go, but they have been waiting quite a long time to go on their journey."

Kari sniffled a little. "I know. It's just gonna take me a while to get through this."

Ash smiled. "Well I'll help you if you need anything.", that made the burnette smile. "Thank you honey.", they leaned for a passionate kiss. Which then turned into a complete make-out session. Ash picked his wife up bridal-style while they were still kissing and made his way to their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, while he was on top of her still making out. They then released and started to get unchanged.

(Lemon Scene)

Ash threw off his black shirt to reveal his white T-shirt he took it off to reveal his six-packed chest. He could see the hunger in his wifes eye.

Kari the took of her shirt the reveal her pink bra. She took her bra to and her d-cup breasts were showned to him. She was still nervous on how he will react to the breasts. Just when she was about to cover them up, Ash stopped her and smiled. "Honey. We've been over this. They're perfect.", he then put of her breast into hos mouth and sucked on it that made Kari moan with pleasure.

"Oh Ash. Yes.", she cried while moaning. Ash then stopped and went for the right one. While he was doing that Kari was taking his jeans off. She succesfully gleamed to show his bokers. After her husband was done. He saw his wife giving him a seductive look. "Now Ashy, it's only fair if I get part of the action."

She then flipped him over and took off her boxers to reveal his Manhood. Kari then put her hands on it and started to stroke it. It was Ash's turn to start moaning. After a minute of stroking, Kari then put the member in his mouth and started sucking it. That made Ash moan even more. "Oh Kari!", he said. She has been sucking for about 2 minutes.

"Kari I think I am gonna...!", his sentence wasn't finish when he came into his wives mouth. Kari then swallowed everything in her mouth.

"Now comes the main event.", Ash then took of her khakis and her pink thong to reveal her womanhood. "You ready Kari?", he asked. Kari kissed his cheek. "I was born ready.", she said imitating her husband.

Ash nodded and he entered Kari's hole. That made Kari felt both pain amd pleasure. Ash knew that Kari wanted to keep going and he just did.

"Oh Ash..don't..(gasp)..stop!", she was moaning. Ash was pumping in and out of her. She shed just one tear and the pain went away. Now what was their was pleasure.

They have been going through this for about 3 minutes. Then it was time.

"I'm CUMMING!", They yelled at the same time and they climaxed into each other. Ash them collapsed in the bed next to her.

(Lemon Scene Ended.)

"Oh Ash. That was better than last time.", she said. While putting her hean on his chest. Ash smiled and pur his arm around her.

"So do you feel any better?", he asked. She nodded. "Yes. I'm okay now. Even though they went on their journey, I'll see them again. But in the meantime, I guess that can't stop us from having another baby, am I right?", she seductively smiled.

Ash grinned. "I guess you're right.", he said and turned off his left-side lamp and two of them entered a deep sleep.

THE END

Review, Favorite and Follow! 


End file.
